bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Beasts
This page is a major fight in the Top arrancar of Las Noches arc and should only be read once you are aware of the current events happening in the storyline. The fight includes Muteki and Yun as the two and only fighters in this battle. The Fight Muteki then approached Yun and stood face to face with his former team member and only rival in battle. " I'm gonna maul you're ass Muteki" Yun said malicously " Come over and try ya damn mutt" Muteki replied cockily Yun then jumped above Muteki as he drew his sword and they charged at each other ready for battle. Yun then bit down vicously on Muteki left arm watching to avoid Muteki blade. He then began shaking like a dog and tried to chew his arm off. Muteki then poked Yun in the eye and jumped back. Yun then appeared in front of him unaffected by the stab and smacks Yun with his paw knocking him into the ground. "You damn fool.. I'll wipe you outta existence you stupid bastard" Yun said violently as he began to charge a cero in his mouth. " Try it... I dare you" Muteki said with confidence tryong to hide his fear. Muteki then launches a cero at from his mouth before Yun's own cero could get out sending Yun flying into the air and come crashing back down. Muteki then stands up breathing heavily. "You...(gasp) aint the only...(gasp) monster here.... (gasp) you feel me... (gasp) I swear I will stop you..(gasp) Yoshi and anyone else who stands in my way you here me Muteki announced. Yoshi then stared st Muteki "Watch out friend" Yoshi said sarcastically Yun then appeared out of the dirt and debris and tried to bite down on Muteki, Muteki then blocked Yun bite with his blade and grabbed Yun ear and tossed him into the sky. Yun flew into the sky while as Muteki charged at Yun and pierced him through his chest. Muteki then threw Yun to the floor as the beast fell to the floor creating a massive dust cloud as he hits the ground. Muteki then realized how big Yun is in this form. "The monster..(gasp)...he is huge...(gasp)...he went so far as to trun into a monster...(gasp)..just to beat me" Yun then ran towards Muteki and appeared in his face. Muteki suprised to see him up so quick begins to try and slash Yun. Yun then jumps above the attack and knocks him down with his paw sending Muteki into the ground. Yun then slams Muteki into the dirt. "You know I always hated you... you freakin bastard.. always cocky, always acting so damn cool, always trying to show me up. Yun said with sadness in his voice. Muteki then forced his way up and threw Yun back. Yun then fell to his feet as Muteki watched all of Yun wounds heal. " No dammit..(gasp)... why" Muteki said amazed by this as he watched all of Yun's wounds heal in a matter of milliseconds. Muteki then stared at his left arm as it was covered in blood " Yun.. you went to far" Muteki said calmly Muteki then charged his left arm at Yun and punched him with terrifying speed in the face sending him down then up as Muteki then kicked Yun in his open belly sending him falling on his back vulnerably. Muteki then grabbed Yun tail with his left arm and tossed him into and through a nearby building. Muteki then fired a cero at him which appeared to be black. The blast tore staight through and left a massive crater in the ground. Muteki then flew above the rubble staring at it searching for any remnants of the massive beast he is in combat with. Yun then appeared even bigger than before nearly 10 times his size before, having his size tower that near to a skyscraper. Yun's mucles were bulging and ripped and his wounds had healed again.. Muteki then stood astonished at what he was now facing. Muteki then stares at his new foe with great terror in his eyes and fear of what Yun has now turned into. "hahahah... what now, Dat little smirk at on ya face now is it huh. I will eat ya whole, or maybe I should crush ya with my paw or maybe... Yun was then cut off Muteki then appeared on the massive wolf like creature back and struck him in the back with his bare hand forcing him into the ground and kneel similiar to a dog begging. "You're pathetic..you cant get bigger.. you can get as big as you damn what.. but my power...(gasp)..is above yours I'm the master and you are the pet, Goodbye Yun. Muteki then stood with his sword facing the ground and announced his cero as he flew away from Yun. Devour Starved One Avaracia. Monsters Against Monster Muteki then transformed into a massive similiar in size to Yammy Riyalgo's release snake like creature with 8 hands. The massive heads begin to bite down on Yun who is a little smaller ni size comparison. All eight heads then bite down on Yun causeing Yun to scream, yell and bawl in complete terror. Yun then jumps back. Muteki then extends his heads and grabbed Yun's neck with 2 of his snakes and tossees Yun far back creating a massive crater into the ground, a dust cloud soon follows and consumes the area in debris leaving the fighters blind. Yun then jumps out, and howls a great loud howl, sending the watchers of the battle flying back in power. Yun then increases in size and begins to heal his wounds once again. Muteki heads begin to suck as several massive spikes are revealed behind him and extend greatly and peirce the now healed and bigger Yun and cause him to bleed and bawl once again. Muteki watches as Yun struggles to free himself from the terror of the spikes pierced and stuck in his body "I'm the greatest, I refuse to except death" Yun sad as he then broke free destroying the spikes and growing in size once again. " All brawn and no brains" One of the snake heads said. " Pathetic.. getting bigger aint gonna help" Another head said "Get ready " The final head said Yun then ran towards Muteki revealing his mouth. Yun then completly opens his mouth and sends hundreds of blue fiery looking wolves at Muteki exploding on touch. " 370 plus wolves Muteki can you handle that" Yun said in a terrifiying wolf voice "NO longer will I be ridiculed" Yun yelled viciously as his wolves charged in at Muteki. The hundreds of wolves then charge at Muteki as they climb on his heads and crawl on his spikes, Jumps towards him and even attack him from under the ground. All the wolves then explode at the same time creating a massive explosion covering the battlefield. "Why...why is it so violent.... so mmuch blood its horrible... my friends my family all dead its horrible... STOP Now Maka then began to cry Please no more violence no more blood just stop... please just... She was then cut off as Muteki appeared in front of her. "Sorry I dindt know what ever happened to you I'm sorry.. earlier I was hard on you, sorry I just don't want ya to get hurt now stay back while I finish this" Muteki said back in his original form but in a normal voice as if he had taken no damage at all. Muteki then appears in front of the massive Yun. "HOW...YOU...ALIVE..ANSWER" Yun said. "So sad looks like you gave up intelligence, speech for power. The reason you fight is for pride.. I fight todsy to keep peace.. I refuse to fight with a fellow hollow, the shinigami deserve to feel all my power, I will destroy the Gotei 13 but first you rogue arrancar.... you pathetic freaks..Want him to rule Muteki said as he pointed to Yoshi. "I can't and won't allow that" Muteki said " I survived that explosion because you are no longer fighting one man but including me you are fighting 7" Muteki said as 7 other multicolored warriors were revealed. Human shaped bodies covered in a dark multicolored reiatsu with dark yellow eyes. Banza, Tamon, Dako, Fuko, Shu, Kichi and me" Muteki said. "We are the fighters you got to fight now got that." " Hey" said Banza in a voice of sadness "Not really in the mood to kill anyone today... but if I have to I will...I guess said Banza in a sad tone. "So who I fenna kill.... lets get the party started all ready" said Shu in a murderous tone. "Calm Down... Don't worry Muteki Shu always is a little on edge, I will make sure he dosen't lose control said Dako in a parental and serious tone. "Well, well who might this be... so this doggy is Yun" said Kichi as she bagan to unbutton the top of her shirt "Lets have some fun doggy boy" Kichi said as she fondled her own breast. "Stop it... see this is why I don't use this move, cant bring none of yall out in public, but anyway we have to finish this fight" Muteki said " So if you don't mind lets get it started" Muteki and the rest of the men and woman formed by the Soul Splitter technique charged with blades in hand at Yun. Yun charged back at full force and mouth wide as if he were trying to swallow all of them whole. Kichi then lifted her palm, suprising Yun and all those watching( Yoshi, Lola, Lulu, Viento, Nou and Maka) Yun's legs began to slow and stop. "That's my power sweety, Kichi said as she blew a kiss. "I control loyalty and right now you are loyal to me" "Damn you woman, Damn,damn,damn, damn" Yun said with a burning rage. " Why wont my damn legs move" "Calm down..no girl likes a guy who swears as much as you do hun" Kichi said in her sexiest tone " My powers will only work for about 15 seconds and I need about another 15 seconds to recharge and I cannot move during it". Yun then felt his legs begin to move as 15 seconds were beginning to pass he muscled up enough strength to move his legs. He then sprung into the air as high as he could towering above Muteki and his soul clones. "I'll bite you're damn head off... you lil bastards" Yun said as he fell directly toward Muteki. Shu then fires a blast from his palms which hits Yun directly in the mouth sending him flying back and into several buildings and boulders behind him screaming and yelling as he falls to the ground and is surrounded by debris. "That's my power ya lil shit" Shu said "Devastation" A large crater is then left by the blast and a mushroom cloud is formed as the dome Shar has encased the fighters in is now beginning to break due to the large amount of reiatsu from within it. "Calm down, I really don't wanna kill him Muteki says. "You little fuckkkkkk" Yun yells which shatters the rest of the dome revealing the rest of the Movement from outside shocked to see what is happening. "I'm damn tired of people treated me like a kid.. like I deserve mercy... Im a freakin killer, a mass fuckin murderer. I am the best and NOBODY will say otherwise Yun said as he made his final assault and launched a massive blast. Yun body was surronded in a green colored reiatsu as he charged toward Muteki for a final attack. FINAL ATTACK Yun then launches himself toward the unsuspectimng Muteki. Yun then transfoms back into his original form. "I don't need no damn hogyoku to make me strong, I'll kill ya by myself Mutekkiiii" Yun announces to everyone Muteki suprised to see this then gets all those created by the Soul Splitter technique to gather around him as they all pierce through his body at once. Instantly killing Yun. Inner Mind: Muteki and Yun are then sent to a different realm in which the are surrounded in a completly white room. similiar to a inner world. A world were 2 fighters are sent to know about each other right before death so that they might understand each other, so that they are finally able to see each others thoughts, past and how they both have grown to either respect each other or further despise one another. "What the hell... where am I" Muteki spoke as he was sent to Inner Mind. " Shut up and fight" Yun said as he drew his blade and began to try and finish off Muteki. Muteki then blocked Yun's sword with his hand and was suprised to see it go straight through him "Can't touch the dead...sorry Yun" Muteki said in a apoligetic voice. " Dead.... dammit Yun said as he finally broke down his tough exteroir and began to cry. A long silence then broke out as Yun stood and wiped his face. " I never liked you... that damn face of your reminded me of Aizen that horrible face. He ridiculed me made me look like a weakling a fool...a damn fool. He kicked me outta the espada and treated me like a weak dirt. Then to make it worse you came Yoshi liked you more..... I became weak again, I vowed to violently murder you. Hmph looks like I screwed that one up Yun said as he fell to his knees and grabbed his head as he realized he was slowly fading away from the legs up. " I thought the hoygku would give me power... the power I needed to finish you. Guess I was wrong huh Muteki. Yun said as he began to laugh and Muteki laughed along side him. Yun then faded away into dust. "Muteki promise me.... that you will always become strong...promise me you will never back down... never show regret. You are truly the strongest threat I have faced and I am proud to die by you. Yun said as he dissapeared into nothing. "Goodbye Yun" Muteki said "I will never forget you" The world Muteki had been in the Inner Mind was fading and crumbling away as the ceiling and surrounding walls were breaking apart. Muteki then faded back to the World he was once in. Back to the war he was once in. Muteki then appeared back to his world beside Nou and Maka as he faced his former team and friends, Shar, Viento and Yoshi.